Computers are widely used today to perform a variety of functions. Generally, computers need to be frequently configured to account for upgrades and modifications in existing technology. There exist many ways to configure computer systems.
In one example, a console may be attached to a computer system and an operator may enter the configuration information at the console prompt. In another example, the computer system to be configured is attached to a network. A computer system may acquire an IP address through dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) and then use simple network management protocol (SNMP) to remotely configure the computer system. In yet another example of configuring a computer system, a storage device is devoted to a single configuration auto-run command.
However, there exist many limitations as to the current state of technology with respect to configuring a computer system. For example, configuring multiple computer systems requires having multiple mass storage devices with different configuration instructions thereon. In the alternative, an auto-run command must be changed for each computer system configuration attempt. Hence, current methods for configuring a computer system are time-consuming, wasteful, and thus costly.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.